A Saiyan's Thoughts
by Princess Kakarotto
Summary: Written in Goku's POV. It's about how he feels for a certain Saiyan princess. (ONESHOT)


**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY DB FRANCHISE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS._**

* * *

I never really noticed her before. I never really noticed how good looking she was, with those big blue eyes that looked ready to cry anytime, those silky and long blue hair that used to reach down below her shoulders, but now reached up to her waist, and that body, which is more of a woman than of the child she really is.

No, I never noticed all of them before.

So what happened now?

Why did I become like this towards her all of a sudden?

I didn't know when it all started. Perhaps it was when her mother Bulma held one of their annual parties at Capsule Corp, and I saw her, dressed in a pretty black outfit. She requested me to dance with her, and of course, how could I say no to those pretty big eyes staring back at me?

Or perhaps it was when I was training with Vegeta in the Gravity Room and I saw her crying her heart out in the lawn when I went out to get some fresh air. She was sitting on one of the benches and she was mumbling incoherent words while tears poured down her angelic face. At that moment, I had the urge to wrap her in my arms and hold her until she stopped crying. I was ready to offer her my shoulder, so I sat beside her and asked her what was wrong. Her next words shocked me, because I didn't expect someone like her to be asking that type of question.

"A-Am I not beautiful enough?" Was the exact words she said.

How could she ask that, I wondered. How could she even think of asking that question, she of all people. She is the most beautiful thing I have seen in my whole life, even when she was born and I held her in my arms, I already think that she is beautiful, and that beauty grew more and more pronounced as she aged, so all those times, I thought that those good looks she possessed were enough to make her feel secure when it comes to her appearance.

So what made her suddenly feel insecure enough to ask me that kind of question?

"H-He didn't want me... He said that I was too young for him, and that he loved somebody else. I told him I loved him, but he told me that he's not the one for me, that I will find love with someone else, but not with him.." she suddenly blurted out, as if she had read my mind.

Ah, I know. She must be talking about my youngest son, Goten. I remember Bulma telling me about Bulla having a crush on Goten, which she accidentally discovered. It was supposed to be a secret crush, and Bulma even told me not to ask her daughter about it if ever I get the chance to talk to Bulla.

Now, here is Bulla, crying profusely beside me because of my son. I didn't know why I suddenly felt a bit of anger upon learning that it was my son who caused her to cry. It's as if I wanted to punch Goten or challenge him to a spar. I don't know, it's really weird.

I learned later from Bulla that she confessed her feelings to Goten but he dismissed her and told her that what she have for him is just a teenage crush that she would eventually outgrow. Goten also told her that he is not the one for her since he already has a fiancè, and I know whom he was talking about. That girl named Valese. Goten had brought her to the house more than a couple of times and introduced her to us as his girlfriend. I never knew that he already proposed to her, I only learned now when Bulla told me everything.

"Why didn't he want me? So what... if I was younger than him? I won't stay this way forever, I would eventually mature and grow older. So why don't he just wait for that?" Bulla asked once more as she buried her face in her hands and cried.

I couldn't take it anymore. I drew her into my arms and let her cry against me. Never mind if she stained my clothes with her tears. I told her soothing words as I tried to calm her down, which she eventually did, thankfully.

It was also when she calmed down that she realized that I was the one who comforted her. I, the father of the man who was the reason behind her tears. Nevertheless, she thanked me for listening to her and her "sentiments" as she said it, and she also asked me to promise her that I won't say a word to her mom or dad. Of course, I agreed, and once again, I saw her lovely smile, which, at that time, is directed towards me.

Yes, maybe it was during that day when I started seeing her in a different light. For after that, I found myself beginning to notice how lovelier Bulla looked now that she is a teenager as compared to when she was just a mere child. I began to spend more time training at Capsule Corp and this time, I knew that the reason for that is not because I want to have a good spar with Vegeta. No, the reason isn't Vegeta anymore. It's his daughter, Bulla.

I don't know, I feel a certain kind of excitement whenever I see her, and this is definitely not the type of excitement I feel towards my own wife. This type is the one which makes your heart beat faster at the thought that the person you want to see is just around, and when you already see each other, you would feel a certain joy and fulfillment deep within you, and it's as if your day is already full because you have already seen each other. That is exactly what I feel whenever I would go to Capsule Corp to train with my former Saiyan rival, especially during weekends, when I know that Bulla had no classes in the university so she's just at home, and she could show up anytime.

During those times, I already began to question myself. What is this that I am feeling for her? I know this is definitely not right, for I am very much married and she's almost the same age as my granddaughter Pan, but I couldn't help it. Whenever I close my eyes, I keep seeing her lovely face. At night when I sleep, I keep dreaming of her, and in my dreams, she only had eyes for me. She worshipped me, and she loved me. My dreams were almost real that when I wake up, I could still feel her slender arms wrapped around me, and I could still hear her voice proclaiming the supposed love she had for me.

Am I inlove with my bestfriend's teenage daughter?

I didn't know the answer to that until a particular moment took place which is bound to change my life and my views forever.

I was alone in Capsule Corp's lawn, waiting for Vegeta to finish getting ready for our usual spar, when I caught a glimpse of Bulla's bedroom window, and I saw something that I would never forget.

Her window was wide open, air blowing against the curtains and revealing the view inside. I saw her, getting dressed as she had just taken a bath. Her long blue hair was wet and matted on her bare back. Her soft skin looked like porcelain as the sunlight shone against it, and as I looked at her, I felt the urge to run my fingers against that soft and smooth skin. Of course, I cursed myself and tried to brush those thoughts away, but what she did next added more to my dilemma. Unaware that someone could see her, she faced the window and I was shocked to see her fully rounded breasts, her pink nipples contrasting against the white skin of her breasts. I had to swallow a few times to calm myself as I felt my body responding to what I have just seen. My training pants became tighter, and I knew I had to leave at once, before Vegeta or someone else sees me and figures out that something is wrong with me. And so I flew off and sped towards no particular direction, away from Capsule Corp, away from her, and away from temptation.

But then I found myself thinking about what I had seen the whole time. Even when I am having dinner with my family or when I'm about to go to sleep, and most especially when I'm taking a bath. I would always imagine that slender and soft body pressed against me, those beautiful breasts pressed against my chest while I run my fingers through those silky blue locks. I think of those plump red lips and how I ravish and devour them while she moans against our kiss. I imagine her slender legs wrapped around my waist as I bury my length into her folds, I haven't seen them yet because I still had the rational thought to leave even before I saw more, but I could clearly imagine how it would feel to bury my cock into her and fill her with my seed. I would thrust into her and I would make her scream my name or beg me for more pleasure, and I won't stop until we're both too spent and too tired to move.

I always make sticky messes in the bathroom whenever I go for a shower, so I now take a longer time than before to clean myself. Of course, I wouldn't want Chichi or Goten to see that. No, I wouldn't want anyone else to see that, because it might entail more questioning on their part. How can I tell them all that I am lusting for a teenage girl as old as my own granddaughter, and worse, the daughter of my bestfriend? And how can I tell them that not only am I lusting for her, but I am already in love with her? Yes, love. I realized that I love her, and I am willing to do anything for her. But how can I tell those to anyone? Nobody, not even Krillin whom I consider my best friend, would understand, and they would all just probably condemn me even if I haven't acted yet on my desires. Yet, because who knows? I can't tell what would happen in the future. I might act in accordance to what I truly desire, especially now that this certain thing that I feel for her is becoming harder and harder to control as the days pass.

"Uhhhhh... Bulla..." I groaned as I continued stroking my hard cock that strained against my pants, my body convulsing as I finally exploded and reached my release, my warm essence spilling all over my pants, making the cloth stick to my swollen and engorged member. My hand became coated with my secretions as more and more came out of me, some of the sticky liquid dripping on the bedsheets. Good thing Chichi's spending the night at Gohan's, and Goten's staying in his condominium in the city, so I have the whole house to myself. Ahhh... if only I could bring my precious Bulla here, I thought as I lied down, a shuddering mess, on the bed, the tremors of my release coursing through me. If only I could bring her here, then I could finally act upon these hidden desires. I would kiss her and I won't ever tire of tasting and devouring her plump lips until they're swollen from my kisses while I make her mine. I would shudder on top of her as I fill her with all of my seed while she squirmed beneath me in pleasure. I would impregnate her and take her to some place far away where we could live peacefully without anyone trying to break us apart. I would love her more than I loved my wife and she would love me in return. I would give her the love that she never got from Goten, and I would make her the happiest woman alive. I would never hurt her. I would protect her, I would give her everything she desired and I will kill anyone who tries to hurt her or take her away from me.

She will be my princess, and I will be her king.

* * *

 ** _END_**


End file.
